


sweet kisses and tattoos

by cafemints



Series: from: eri [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mild Smut, Short One Shot, mingi with tattoo, really just yungi being cute, unbeta, yunho duality king i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafemints/pseuds/cafemints
Summary: Yunho is bright smiles and starry eyes with giggles like of a summer song.But, he can also be leaving sloppy kisses on Mingi's tattooed skin, moaning his name with hickeys on his neck.There's literally no in between.And Mingi would never get tired of learning every inch of him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: from: eri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646638
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	sweet kisses and tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> [♡]. . . for my yungi nation friends gunggodns ! i love u <3
> 
> also from [that](https://prompts.neocities.org/) prompt generator

Hickeys. Giggles in between kisses. Whimpering. Moaning.

That’s how last night has been for Mingi.

The sun has already peeped above the horizon, shining through the bedroom’s window, and softly falling on his bare and tattooed skin; yet he can still vividly remember how his boyfriend, Yunho, left sloppy kisses on the ink right on his hip, peeking just underneath his leather jeans.

He can still vividly remember Yunho sitting on his thighs, straddling him, hands holding on to his black band shirt. He can still vividly remember the shape his mouth has made when he sunk deep in him. The colors of innocence in his eyes have pulled a prank on him. And he can still feel his calloused fingers on his skin, rubbing circles here and there, like brush strokes creating a masterpiece. 

Mingi can still feel every bit of last night like it’s still there, as if it has not faded along with the night. It shouldn’t be a surprise. He should’ve known the boy is actually good at it. Bright eyes and chubby cheeks aside — he is more than what one can see in him. Mingi is just so lucky he gets to be the only person who can see all of it.

The thought itself is so overwhelming, though - no; Yunho himself is overwhelming enough for Mingi. He is a puzzle a boy like Mingi was never able to understand. Yunho can drive him crazy just by the tips of his fingers, either dragging across his cold skin or slipping underneath his jeans just to outline the rose tattoo on his hip; or by how he gapes and how he flutters his eyes close, unfiltered words slipping from his lips followed by the sound of Mingi’s name; or that - how Yunho moans his name and makes it like it is the most beautiful music he has ever listened to.

Yunho also makes him crazy by his bright smile, one that catches every attention of every person in a room; by the sound of his giggles and laugh, resonating through Mingi’s head like the song the birds chirp in an early morning; or by how he bounces on his feet or how he does little dances when he is excited over something like a Spider-man plushie or a Harry Potter wand or a puppy he sees on the street.

He can make him crazy just like that. Mingi has never known how he has ended up here either. It was just once upon a time and then, he has found himself burying his face to stack of pillows and screaming to them at the top of his lungs with no one else, but Yunho in his head.

And it is just once upon a time when Mingi finds himself lying on his bed, wearing nothing else, but his leather jeans, orange hair unkempt on top of his head, and still, still thinking about Jeong Yunho, like he does every damn day.

God. Maybe it is true what other people say. Mingi is really whipped for him. So incredibly whipped he could not stand being over a meter away from him. Seeing the empty spot next to him makes him form a pout, makes him let out a groan. And he wonders where the hell has Yunho gone at 6 o’clock in the morning.

So, Mingi finally tries his best to dismiss the overwhelming touches and smiles from his thoughts and sits up. With furrowed brows, he scans everywhere around the small room for a black band shirt which he knows damn well he was wearing yesterday. But, there is nothing. Nothing by the end of the bed. Nothing underneath the sheets. Neither under the bed. Nor across the floor. There is nothing and Mingi is already shivering from the February breeze to death.

He simply stands there, confused. But, he eventually gives up looking and decides to just grab another shirt from his closet - another shirt which turns out to be a yellow sweater. Mingi only sighs it off and leaves it as it is as he finally leaves the room to look for the missing boy.

“Yunho,” he calls, his morning voice echoing on the walls. 

“Kitchen!” Mingi hears him say and that bright voice has already made him feel weak on the knees.

As the voice has said, Mingi then goes to the kitchen. And there, he sees everything he has been looking for in that early morning.

His black band shirt is there. It certainly is. And it is now hanging by the shoulders of the boy he has been looking for as well. 

And no - its seams do not reach Yunho’s knees. His boxers can clearly be seen just underneath. And its sleeves sit just right on his arms. It does not make him look small unlike how every boyfriend’s shirt would look on another. Yet Yunho thinks it does. The bright smile on his face says so. That thought sends Mingi into laughter.

“Good morning,” he greets, making the other turn around from the pan of toasts.

“Good morning to you, too!” he greets with a bright tone. Then, he pulls at the ends of the shirt, showing it off to Mingi, who only tries his best not to laugh so hard at what he sees. “Don’t I look cool in this ACDC shirt?”

Mingi only nods, a satisfied smile on his face as he leans on the counter and checks his boyfriend out.

“I thought it would look oversized on me, but it fits just right, like it’s meant for me,” he giggles, eyes still fixed on the shirt like it’s the best thing he has ever had.

“Did you forget that you’re actually taller than me?” Mingi asks, raising his brows.

“I- wait. You’re wearing my sweater,” Yunho comments. Mingi raises his arms to show it off, its cuffs slightly hanging from his fingers. “That’s so unfair. You look small in my clothes and I’m not in yours.”

Mingi laughs audibly as he reaches out to take Yunho’s hands. He drags him close to him until he has himself pressed in between the counter and Yunho. Then, he wraps his arms around his torso as he kisses him on the tip of his nose.

“There. You look small in my arms.”

Yunho rolls his eyes at him and playfully slaps him on the chest. “Cheesy.”

“But, you love me.” Mingi kisses him on the lips and lets it linger for a little while. It still tastes the same as it did last night - sweet like strawberries yet it can make him feel so weak and always leaves him wanting more. When he pulls away and sees the soft pout in Yunho’s face, he still can’t believe he is the same guy whose nails dig deep into his skin and who moans his name..

“So much,” Yunho says, a pout still on his face.

Mingi chuckles. “And yet I’m the cheesy one.”

“Yup and-” Yunho pauses and sniffs “-and I burnt our toasts.” 

He gives Mingi soft pats on his chest, gestures him to let him go. When he does, he goes back to the stove, leaving Mingi on the counter laughing at how he yelps over the unpleasant appearance of what are supposed to be their toasts.

Band shirts. Yellow sweaters. Soft kisses. And burnt toasts.

That’s how the morning has gone for Mingi.


End file.
